1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a needle-storage receptacle with which needles used in suturing in the operating room are encased in adhesive tape to allow the needles to be disposed of easily and safely, and, having encased the needles, on which numerals appear on the surface, facilitating the handling of a number of used needles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumable implements employed in surgery mandate strict administration in terms of the correspondence between the number brought into the operating area and the number following surgery. In an operation, if correspondence between the number brought into the operating area and the number following surgery cannot be obtained, giving rise to a suspicion of loss, the possibility that a needle(s) has been left in the patient will be suspected. which hangs up final suturing until the needle(s) is discovered, incurring delays in the operating time. This proves to be a significant burden on the patient and on the physicians and nurses who perform the surgery.
Meanwhile, suture needles employed in surgery are prepared in accordance with an operation and handled after suture by being placed on a tray, separated from the unused needles, wherein a problem has been that during the surgery, medical accidents in which physicians and nurses come into contact with and are pricked by the used needles occur.
Therein, the inventors devised the present needle receptacle so as not only to case the handling and disposal of a number of suture needles that have been used in surgery, helping contribute to alleviating the labor of physicians and nurses, but also to prevent in the operating area medical accidents with physicians and nurses due to used needles.